Welcome to The Crucible
Welcome to The Crucible is the first episode of The Crucible as well as the first episode in the Tacky Random Wikia series. Featuring * Amber Williamson * Brandon Castro * Clayton Sawyer * Delilah Odom * Danny Lee * Jaxon Beck * Keesha Salmon * Rebecca Cecil * Ryan Lawrenson-Torres * Tricia Lopez Storyline Chase Arden, the host of the series, stands in front of a beautiful beachside mansion in California. He explains the rules of the series and introduces the contestants. The first contestant to walk out is Clayton, a charming country boy, who says he is looking forward to meeting all the beautiful women the show has to offer. He enters the house, as the next competitor, Delilah walks out. Chase asks Delilah what her strategy to win is, and Delilah explains that she knows she can shmooze her way to the top. Following are Brandon, a singer, and actor from L.A, Ryan, a college student from Chicago, and Rebecca, a vet from Toronto. The sixth competitor to walk out is Danny, who explains that forming close bonds with his fellow players will help him make the end. Next is Tricia, a grocery clerk from Miami, and Keesha, a beauty queen from Dallas. Chase greets Amber, a small-town girl from Nebraska, who announces that she is the first person in her family to leave the state in 200 years. Chase asks her if she thinks her lack of adventure will hold her back, but Amber says she thinks it will be a strength. The last contestant to walk out is Jaxon, a bodybuilder from Boston. He takes his shirt off and tells Chase he is going to let his muscles do the talking, before confidently walking into the house. The contestants begin chatting and mingling. Clayton tells Tricia that she is the most beautiful woman in the house and that he thinks they could get to know each other better. In confessional, Tricia says she doesn't want to risk making someone mad this early on, so she goes along flirting with Clayton. The competitors are shown to their first challenge. Chase explains that because this is their first challenge, he will go easy on them. All they have to do is get all 10 contestants over an 8-foot wall in 10 minutes. Jaxon flexes and says that he can easily lift any of the others over, and one by one, he lifts them over the wall and then scales it himself, winning the challenge in just under half the time! While celebrating the victory, Clayton attempts to kiss Tricia, who backs away, taken aback by his advances. Amber notices this and storms over, telling Clayton to back off. Tricia is a bit surprised by her intensity and said that it wasn't a big deal. Amber awkwardly apologizes and backs down. The contestants get to know each other over dinner and wine, before preparing for bed. However, Brandon whips out his guitar at 9 PM and starts playing. At first, the competitors sit around and listen to him play and sing, however, as the clock hits 10, then 11, then 12, Brandon begins to wear on the nerves of his fellow competitors. Keesha finally tells him to stop so she can sleep, causing him to play more quietly in another part of the house, keeping others awake until 2 AM. Category:The Crucible